FIG. 1 shows a base station controller (BSC) 1 which controls wireless communications within multiple cells 2, each cell being served by a corresponding base station (BS) 4. In general, each base station 4 facilitates communications using an air-interface with mobile and/or wireless terminals 6, which are within the cell 2 associated with the corresponding base station 4. Wireless terminals also enter and exit structures within the cells and it is desirable that the wireless terminal maintain connection with the network.
A conventional wireless network can be built based on a single RF frequency band for both indoor and outdoor use. However, with such a wireless network it is difficult to provide Gigabit rate service with low power consumption. Currently there exists spectrum in licensed and unlicensed bands that is generally used for specific purposes, such as PCS for licensed cellular (GSM and CDMA) and 2.4 GHz unlicensed band for WiFI, microwave ovens, cordless phones, etc. There is a huge potential for a system that could exploit all available wireless frequencies, up to and including light.